Valentines CADE
by Miss. Missunderstood37
Summary: Jade and Cat spend Valentines day together! haha weak title and summary...i know...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Hahaha yes, I'm still alive! I thought that I would post a little story about Valentine's Day! My Valentine's Day was amazing thanks to my amazing and wonderful girlfriend, Arianator17! I love you babe! Enjoy!**

There was a loud and annoying noise coming from the corner of the room. My eyes shot open and I flung myself out of bed. I stumbled over to the alarm clock, tripping over random object s that were on the floor, and turned it off. I looked into a mirror at my messy appearance and ran a hand threw my wild hair. I sighed loudly and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on and slipped into the warm water, just standing there letting the water wash over my tired body. I began to wash her hair but stopped when I remembered something.

_It's Valentine's Day! _ I thought to myself. Couldn't believe that I had forgotten about it! It was 'my' day after all! I turned the water off when I was done and dried myself off. I quickly ran over to my phone and saw that I had one text message. It was from Jade saying happy Valentine's Day and stuff sent at midnight! I smiled and sent my girlfriend a sweet text saying how much I love her and stuff. It's true! I love her with all my heart! As I got ready, I began to wonder what we were going to do today. Jade said that she would plan out our day but didn't tell me what we would do! I finished curling my hair and threw on a sweatshirt. I grabbed my present I got for Jade and ran out the door to my car. I checked my phone to see if I had a text but I didn't. I know that Jade likes to sleep in so I didn't worry. As soon as I got to school, I ran over to Andre and shoved my phone in his face.

"Look at the sweet message Jade sent me! Ahhhhh I love her soo much!" I squealed in his ear. He was always really supportive of us being together.

"Awww that is pretty cute! You guys are perfect for each other! It's like you guys are soul mates or something!" Andre said.

"I know! Ahhhh!" I said and ran to my locker. As I got there, I noticed something different about it. There was a rose and a poem taped to my locker! I smiled and read the poem. It was the sweetest thing I ever read! I let a few tears slip out of my eyes.

"Hey don't cry…" A voice spoke from behind me. I turned around and threw my arms around my amazing girlfriend. She spun me around and I giggled.

"Jade! Oh my gosh I love you so much! This is the my amazing poem I have ever read! I love it so much!" I said and kissed her hard. I kept my arms locked around her neck and she had her arms around my waist. We continued to kiss with passion and love. I felt someone knock into me and we broke apart. It was Tori and I felt Jade tense up a little bit.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Here Cat, I made you a card and got you some candy!" Tori said, handing me a bag full of candy.

"Awww thanks Tori!" I said and gave her a friendly hug, then went right back to Jade so she wouldn't attack Tori. Tori smiled and just stood there awkwardly. Tori knew that Jade hated her. Jade has told her off many times. After another minute Tori slowly walked away.

"I thought she would never leave! Now, where were we?" Jade said with a suggestive smirk. She leaned in to kiss me but I slightly push her away.

"I wanna give you your present!" I said and handed her the red bag. She opened it and I watched as she pulled out the box. I watched her slowly open the box and her face lit up. She pulled out the pair of scissors and looked at them.

"Look closely at the blades! I had it personalized." I said quietly.

"It says Cat on one and Jade on the other!" Jade said happily.

"yep! I hope you like it. It's not as good as the poem though." I said. She leaned in and captured my lips with hers. It was a soft kiss, just slow and short.

"I love it Cat. Thank you!" Jade said. I got my books and we walked to class holding hands.

Later that day, I found myself pressed up against the wall in the janitor's closet, in a heated make out session with Jade. One of her hands was next to my head, pressed up against the wall and the other was tightly on my waist. The hand on my waist was slowly starting to make its way up under my shirt, playfully touching my stomach. I grabbed her, pulling her even closer to me. Her hand made it to my breast and I moaned. She grinded her hips into mine and I was going crazy! I had to have her right now! My hand went to the waist band of her jeans. The door flew open and Jade turned around. I looked over Jade's shoulder to see Tori standing in the door way. Jade growled at her and started to walk toward her but I grabbed her arm.

"Get the hell out of here Tori! I fuckin hate you! I will hurt you! I want to…" I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything else. I picked up my shoe and threw it at Tori. I am really pissed too! She totally ruined the moment. I watched in satisfaction as the shoe hit Tori in the boob. She ran out of the room and down the hall.

"I really hate her." Jade said after I removed my hand.

"I know baby, I know." I said and kissed her softly.

**Kk this was just part 1 of 2! Hahaha hoped you enjoyed!**

**Ohh and I love you baby! Thanks for the amazing V-Day!**

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well…here is the second part! I would have updated sooner but I had an epic fail moment and sent an awful text to my mother. Apparently my mother didn't want to know that 'my girl's vag tastes better' than her freshly baked cookies…oops! Oh and I also found out that she is not very supportive about me being a lesbian! Oh well! I love my girlfriend so much! You're amazing, Ashlee!**

When the final bell rang, I ran out of the class room and down the hall. I couldn't wait to see what Jade has planned for us tonight! I threw my books in my locker and grabbed my book bag. I fixed my hair in my mirror and applied another coat of lip gloss. I slammed my locker closed and turned around, crashing into the person behind me. I looked up and saw Jade standing there with her arms around me. I smiled and leaned up to give her a sweet kiss.

"So where are we going!" I asked once we broke apart.

"It's a surprise!" Jade said, leaning down to kiss me again. Our lips were just about to meet but we were rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turned and saw Tori standing there with her arms crossed.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie with me, Cat." Tori said, nervously glancing at Jade.

"Fuck off Tori." Jade said, harshly. Tori sighed and walked away. I tried to hide my smile, but I couldn't! Jade is so cute when she is jealous! I pulled her close to me and kissed her. We broke apart smiling and she took my hand, leading me out of the school and to her car. I turned on the radio and started flipping through songs while Jade drove. About ten minutes later, she parked the car. I didn't even realize where we were until I looked around. We were at the beach! I smiled and ran out of the car. Jade followed me and picked me up and spun me around when she reached me. I squealed and giggled loudly. I slipped my shoes off and she did the same. I grabbed her hand and we went running towards the ocean, stopping when the water came up to our ankles.

"I love you so much baby." Jade said to me.

"I love you more!" I said, giggling a bit.

"I love you most." She said, blushing a little. I smiled and we continued to walk in a comfortable silence. After a while, the sun started to set and it was getting cold. Jade slipped of her jacket and handed it to me. I put it on and smiled at how loyal and thoughtful my girlfriend is. Jade stopped walking, causing me to stop too.

"What's up Jadey?" I asked. She remained silent, a look of deep concentration on her face. I gently touched her cheek and that seemed to snap her out of it.

"Uhmm Cat?" Jade was struggling to speak and I took that as a bad sign. She was almost never speechless.

"What's wrong Jadey? You're scaring me baby…"

"Well…we have been dating a really long time now, and I really like you, ok, I love you! More than anything in this whole world. I can't go one second without thinking about you. The times I have with you are the best times I've ever had in my whole life. I am the luckiest girl alive to be able to hold you and call you mine. I know that we are still in high school, but I love you and I always will. There id no one else I would rather be with. Cat Valentine, will you marry me?" Jade said, getting down on one knee and holding out a ring. I stood there, speechless. My brain seemed to stop working and I just stood there awkwardly while Jade waited for an answer. Everything seemed to click and I nodded, bursting into tears. She slid the ring onto my finger and I tackled her to the sand and kissed her with all the passion and love I had. Our lips moved perfectly together, both of us letting out tears of joy. After a few minutes, we both got up and brushed the sand off of each other.

"Come on, there is still one more thing I have planned for us." Jade said, grabbing my hand. I nodded and just stared at the ring on my finger. I couldn't be happier! We got to the car and held hands while Jade drove. She pulled up in front of her house and we both got out. She unlocked the front door and lead up inside. Once inside she locked the door and told me to close my eyes. I did as she said and she lead me over to a room.

"Ok, now open your eyes." I did as she asked and gasped. She had dimed the lights, set rose petals all over everything, and made a fire in the fire place.

"Oh my gosh! This is so romantic!" I said, hugging her from the side.

"Here, go sit down and I'll be right over." She said. I went over and sat down on the blanket that she had laid out in front of the fire. "You can pick a movie if you want!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Kay kay!" I yelled back and started to look through her movie collection. I decided on Breaking Dawn because I love that movie and it was really romantic. I put it in and waited for Jadey to come lay down with me. She walked in the room with two boxes in her hand and two water bottles in the other.

"Here Cat, I got you some chocolates. They are the good kind, not the cheap shitty kind that taste nasty." She said, handing me a heart shaped box as she sat down. She put the other box somewhere behind her. She pulled down some pillows off the couch and put them behind our heads. I pushed play on the movie and opened the box of chocolates. I got close to Jade, resting my head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around me and I swear, we fit perfectly together. We fed each other chocolates and shared kisses throughout the movie. When the movie ended and the credits were rolling, I didn't want to get up but Jade sat up, reaching behind her. I went over and sat in her lap, my back pressed up against her front.

"Here, I also got these." Jade whispered in my ear. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." I did as she asked and could feel myself getting a little wet. I felt something cold being placed in front of my mouth and I bit down. It was a chocolate covered strawberry! I turned around and kissed Jade hard. We continued to eat the straw berries and I could feel myself getting more and more turned on by the second. When they were gone, our lips came crashing together. I pushed Jade back so I was on top, my legs straddling her waist as we made out. Our shirts came off first, hands running over each other's skin.

I found myself laying naked onto of Jade. Still panting heavily from our activities. I love my girlfriend so much.

**Hope you enjoyed :) this was a lot like my Valentine's Day! Be jealous. I love you baby!**


End file.
